Video Girl
by silly wounds
Summary: Trailer inside. Joe finds a video of him and his past love. When fate draws them together once again, there's a second chance for love, hope, and most of all...heart break. Loe
1. Trailer

Video Girl

**This is totally different from the song! **

They had faded into each others past, long ago.

She missed him, he had forgotten her totally.

Until her found the video that would change their lives. Forever.

"_Joe, if you're going to stay in this house, clean up your room!" Kevin yelled at Joe and stormed out the door. Joe sighed. Starting at his closet, he pulled out a few boxes at the bottom. He rummaged through the first tattered box when his hand touched something interesting. He pulled it out and looked at the top. _

X Joe and Lilly x

He watched it, and memories filled his mind.

_Lilly pure laughed echoed through the empty apartment room. _

"_Joe, Joe, stop! JOE!" She laughed as he tickled her until she fell to the beige carpet. _

_The video went black, and color came on, once again._

All the feelings of missing her came back.

He saw the scene that he regretted more then anything.

"_Lilly! Lilly, let's talk." Joe told her and sat her down on the couch in the Jonas' home. Lilly bit her soft, pink lip._

"_What is it Joe?" She asked softly, with her ocean blue eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones. Joe sighed and looked at her hand resting on his knee._

"_Lilly we need to break up." He blurted, and finally had the courage to look up. Her eyes had a thick layer of tears which were threatening to fall. _

"_Why?" She whispered. _

"_Lilly, I cheated on you." Joe told her softly. He looked up. _

"_Nick, get the damn camera away from us!" _

_The screen went black._

He wanted her in his arms again.

When fate draws them apart again…What will happen?

"_Lilly?!" Joe gawked at the gorgeous blond standing just a few feet away from him. She turned around and stared. She was the one who had the courage. She stood up, and walked toward her ex._

"_I saw me breaking up with you on a video." Joe blurted and turned red. Lilly looked down. _

"_I missed you." She whispered. _

"_Lilly! Ryan's here." Miley called. _

"_W-Who's Ryan?" Joe asked._

"_My boyfriend." Lilly replied._

Did he have a chance?

What will bring them together again?

_Joe stood in the pouring rain, waiting for her to open the door._

"_Joe? What are you doing here?" She asked softly. _

"_Look, I know I've messed up. Really bad, but just, watch this." He shoved the black video into her soft hands._

"_What is this?" She asked._

"_Just watch it. Call me when you're done." He responded and left._

She watched the video, and cried a river.

They meet again, but not at a place where he expected.

Did he really think a video could bring the two back together?

Yes.

And he was going to do anything and everything to get her back into his arms again.

"_Wait!! Stop!" Joe yelled out of breath, running into the nicely set up church. _

Will she be his once again?

Coming Soon…

**I was bored, and I got this idea. Do you guys want the story, or not? Review please. **


	2. The Beginning

**READ: Ah! You guys are so amazing!! I was overwhelmed with feed back for this story! So, please, people who reviewed on the trailer review as much as you can for your own good. **

**Reasons why you should review: Chapters come out faster. I have more motivation to write. I'm really happy, which tends to make the chapters better.**

**Oh, who is Ryan? I have no idea. Random name came to my head. Imagine it as…Tony Oller. Ew, Tony Oller and Lilly Truscott? **

**Thanks Queen of Reality for editing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Chapter 1

"Joe, wake up." Kevin Jonas shook his 24 year old brother's side. The response he got was something along the lines of 'Go away mom. And make some pancakes while you're at it.'

"Joe, get up!! Kev and I have to go, and you're staying home. GET UP." Nick told Joe sternly at the doorway.

"If I'm staying home, why do I have to wake up?" Joe groaned.

"Just get up." Nick said and left. Joe reluctantly rolled out of bed. Kevin glared at him.

"Joe, if you're going to stay in this house, clean up your room!" Kevin yelled at Joe and stormed out the door. Joe sighed. Starting at his closet, he pulled out a few boxes at the bottom. He rummaged through the first tattered box when his hand touched something interesting. He pulled it out and looked at the top.

_X Joe and Lilly X_

"What the…" Joe muttered. Lilly was long gone. He had cheated on her with Camilla with absolutely no regrets.

Until he saw her reaction.

He had lost his virginity to Camilla. His purity, his promise, and his parents respect for him with no regrets.

Until he discovered the final touch.

He had changed for the worse because of Camilla.

Because Lilly had left his life.

Joe looked down at the tattered box, then to his hands. He stared at the black video labeled with his name and…and _her _name. Joe stood up and sat on the black couch in front of the TV. Kevin and Nick were gone, so it was just Joe in an empty apartment.

Again.

If Lilly was there, she would've stayed with Joe or invited him to go with her to wherever she was going. _Stop thinking about her! _Joe scolded himself. He took a seat on the black leather couch. Once again, he looked down at the black video. What kind of people had videos? They were DVD's now. Not videos. Joe put down the video onto the brown coffee table in front of him and stood up to get something to eat. He opened the white fridge and looked through it. Finally, he just decided on cereal that he found on the counter. As he poured some into the bowl, the phone rang. _Please be Lilly. _He begged. _Wait, what am I talking about?! Lilly is out of my life, and so is Camilla. _Joe picked up the portable phone and started eating his dry cereal.

"Hello?" Joe answered.

"Hi Joey!!" The voice on the other line exclaimed. Joe cringed at the perkiness. Then reality hit him. _Holy crap. _He thought and quickly hung up. It was her. She was calling a lot lately, and it was getting freakishly annoying. Why wouldn't she just leave him and his life alone? She had done enough damage already. Joe finally stuck the video into the video player, and memories flooded his mind faster then ever.

xx

"Lilly! Guess what? Okay, don't guess. Since today is Saturday, we should go shopping! I heard that there's this new store that's supposed to be ah-mazing. What do you think, huh, huh, huh?!" Miley asked Lilly with her pink blackberry to her ear.

"Miles, have you had a Red Bull?" Lilly sighed into her iphone.

"NO! Okay, so maybe just one. Jackson brought some over and I just couldn't resist! Now, shopping? Huh, huh, huh?!"

"Fine, I'll pick you up in 10." Lilly gave in. Miley squealed.

"Bye best friend!" She called into her phone and hung up. Lilly smiled at herself. Sure Miley could be really annoying, but she was a good friend to have around. Lilly pulled herself off of the brown couch she was sitting on and walked into her room. She finally decided on a orange 3 quarter shirt with Capri jeans and her silver flats. Lilly was just out the door when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Lilly answered.

"Hey babe." The voice on the other line replied. Lilly giggled. She couldn't help it. Ryan just made her feel that way.

"Hey Ryan." She said, walking out her door and turning the lights off.

"So, I'll pick you up at 7:00pm tonight?" He asked. Lilly grinned.

"Like always." She responded.

"Okay. Love you." He said. Lilly froze. _Love you? _She thought. She had to use so much self-control so she wouldn't start screaming. That was the first time he had said that to her.

"Y-Yeah. Bye. Oh, love you too." She ended and hung up. Did she really love him though?

Deep down, she knew the answer was no.

Lilly drove to Miley's condo, with her hair waving all over her face. The joys of having a convertible. When Lilly got there, Miley was standing outside jumping up and down. Lilly smiled and honked, which scared Miley.

A lot.

"LILLY!" Miley yelled once she got into the silver convertible. Lilly laughed and drove to the mall.

"Guess what?" Lilly asked Miley.

"What? Tell me, Lilly! Tell me!" Miley begged.

"Ryan told me he loved me." Lilly told her.

"AHH!!" Miley screamed, "What did you say back?!"

"I told him I loved him too." Lilly said.

"Did you mean it?" Miley asked.

Lilly's P.O.V:

_Did _I mean it? I mean this is Ryan we're talking about. The sweet loving Ryan that was always there for me. He was the one that stood by my side through everything. But he told me he loved me over the phone. And so casually! Joe would've had a romantic dinner and then driven me to my favorite place. Stop thinking about Joe, Lilly! He's gone. Out of your life. Gone.

Regular P.O.V:

"Lilly?" Miley asked waving her hand in front of Lilly's face, causing her to swerve a little on the road.

"What?"

"Did you mean it?" Miley repeated.

"Yes, yes I did."

**Okay, so, I know this is really boring, but I tried my best to make the first chapter entertaining. Would you like me to continue? Reviews will tell me if you do. =D **

**-J **


	3. Memories

**I love you guys. Having 7 reviews on one chapter is a big accomplishment for me, so here's the next one. Thanks Queen of Reality for editing. Hope you like this!!**

_**Italic**_** = A scene/part of the video**

**xx = Switching from Joe's thoughts/what's happening with him to Lilly's**

**-- = A different scene, but still revolving around the same person**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 2

_Lilly__'s __ pure laug__h__ echoed __resonantly __through the empty apartment room. _

"_Joe, Joe, stop! JOE!" She laughed as he tickled her until she fell to the beige carpet. _

The screen went black, then the color came on again, showing the next clip.

_"Joeyy!!" Lilly's voice rang as she walked into the old Jonas house. _

_"Here!!" Joe called from the living room where he was watching Nick and Kevin play against each other on 'Guitar Her__o__ III'. _

_"Are you recording this Miley?!" Lilly laughed. _

_"Yes, I am! One day, when we're old and wrinkly, we'll look back and see how gorgeous we looked!!" Miley responded. Lilly just rolled her eyes and walked toward Joe planting a kiss on his cheek._

_"Aw, how sweet!" Miley gushed. _

_"Um, Miles do you think you can stop talking? It's kind of distracting…" Nick told her. _

_"Okay!" Miley agreed. _

_"Miles, you're still talking." Joe said. _

_"Sor-" Miley muted herself._

_"So, what restaurant are we going to tonight, Joseph?" Lilly asked Joe. _

_"Wherever you want to go, babe." Joe murmured, with his velvet lips against her silk skin. Lilly's breath hitched. _

_"Aw, you two are the sweetest couple ever!" Miley exclaimed. _

_"CHAMPION!!" Nick yelled, throwing his arms into the air. _

_"Loser, loser, loser, loser!" He taunted, pointing at Kevin._

_"Don't be a sore winner Nick." Kevin pouted. Lilly giggled, as Joe carried her up to his room. _

_"Joe, put me down!!" Lilly laughed, but enjoyed it. _

_"Bye ya'll!" Miley waved bye._

Joe's face stayed blank, as a new part of the video started playing.

_"Hey everyone!! It's Lilly here, and guess what day it is? It's June 23!! Want to know why I'm so excited? Joe and I have officially dated for _1 year_!! I'm so happy. I'm in love, and falling deeper everyday." Lilly spoke to the camera. _

Joe gulped, as the video continued playing.

_"Lilly!! Lilly, Lilly, Lilly! Guess what?! Okay, don't guess. I was head over to the Jonas' 'cause I'm supposed to baby sit Frankie today, and I heard Joe talking to Nick and Kevin about taking you to this special place on the beach where he set up this ah-mazing thing!!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly squealed. _

_"Okay, well, I gotta go get ready now, so I'll talk to you guys after the date!!" Lilly giggled. _

_"Bye!!" Miley and Lilly waved together. _

The screen went black, and Joe hit the 'Stop' button. He couldn't take it anymore. Loosing the love of his life? Loosing his friends? It wasn't worth Camilla, and he was an idiot to just realize that now. Joe sighed and looked at the T.V screen one last time. With a single click, the screen went black, and he would try to return to the present.

xx

"Really?" Miley calmly asked her friend. The Red Bull had stopped making her hyper a while ago.

"Yes, I do mean it." Lilly said. She was unsure of it herself, but she was a very good actress.

"O-kay…" Miley responded as they walked into 'Forever 21'.

"I need a new outfit. Ryan's taking me out, and I want to look good." Lilly confronted, as she started pulling clothes across a rack.

"Lills, if he loves you, then it shouldn't matter what kind of clothes you're wearing." Miley told her.

"Well, it does to me." Lilly spoke, and moved onto the next rack. Miley sighed and followed.

--

After hours of shopping, trying on dress after dress, arriving at her town house, and spending almost 2 hours preparing, she was ready. Lilly walked out of the bathroom and onto the carpet in a black skirt, dark purple spaghetti strap tank, and black strappy heels. Miley smiled at her friends appearance.

"Do I look okay?" Lilly asked self-consciously.

"You look gorgeous! Now come on, let's watch a movie while you wait for Ryan." Miley said and they walked into the living room. Miley plopped herself onto the white couch and played the movie that was already in the DVD player. 'John Tucker Must Die' came onto the screen and Miley giggled. It was the girls all time favorite movie. Apart from the perfect movie 'A Walk to Remember' of course.

"So, what time is he going to come at?" Miley questioned the blond.

"He said he would come at 7:00pm." Lilly answered. Miley nodded and turned her attention back to the movie. It was 6:55pm, so he would be here any minute.

_7:15pm_

"Lilly, are you sure he said 7:00pm?" Miley asked.

"I'm positive he said that." Lilly said. Miley gave her a weak smile and faced the TV again.

_7:45pm _

"Lilly…He's not here. He's 45 minutes late." Miley told Lilly.

"I know. Maybe he got into some freak accident." Lilly said worriedly. Miley shrugged, and Lilly's cell phone beeped. _Ryan _it read. Lilly opened the text and read it.

_Can't make it 4 the d8t 2night. Som__et__hing else came up. Love u._

Lilly sighed and closed her phone.

"He's not coming." Lilly told Miley.

"Jerk." Miley muttered under her breath.

"What?" Lilly asked, defending her boyfriend.

"He would've called you sooner if it was important. You don't mean anything to him anymore Lilly. I think he's using you for your money. I mean, you're a movie producer and a make up artist. You cash in a lot of money. And he uses it off you. That's why he doesn't mind when you want to go shopping with him, and when you offer to buy him something." Miley said.

"Miley that is not true. You're just jealous." Lilly crossed her arms.

"Of what? Dating a jerk?" Miley asked, with attitude.

"He is not a jerk! You are!! Now, get out!!" Lilly yelled, pointing at the door. Miley looked at her best friend one last time, and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

**Like it? Hope you guys do. I tried to get this out as fast as I could as a present for you guys. I'm debating whether I should have some more of the video in there. I probably will. Please review! **

**-J**


	4. Reuniting

**Okay, so hello!! Thank you guys all for giving me your information on the last chapter type thing. So, I asked for 2-4 new cast members because I thought I wouldn't get many, but I got 6 and I find it really hard to say no to people that like to help me and support me through my writing. Thanks to everyone who reads this story and to everyone who volunteered. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but here it is. And thanks to the amazing Queen of Reality. So, please give a round of applause for your new cast members [[READ!!!]]:**

**-Katie, 16, Listens to friends vent their feelings [[Special thanks for being the first to volunteer]]**

**-Carmen, 15, Has fun with friends**

**-H.K, 16, Confident and strong minded *I changed your name to Hannah, hope you don't mind***

**-Emily, 22, Strong on the outside, soft on the inside *I needed to change her age, because she's going to be dating Nick***

**-Kelsy, 17, Trust worthy [[Special thanks for being flexible and letting me use her if I wanted a snobby character]]**

**-Sydney, 15, Respectful**

**Once again THANK YOU!! And people who didn't reply, I just put them where I needed them. Lilly and Miley are 22. So is Nick. Joe is 25. Kevin is 27. New cast members, you will be Lilly and Miley's younger friends. Now, enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 3

Joe sat on the couch for a while, thinking what would've happened if he had made a smarter decision. He would've had a closer relationship with his brothers…Nick wouldn't have turned out to be a jerk. Miley and he would've been like sisters. Kevin would've always been there for him to give advice and Lilly…Lilly would just _always _be there for him all the time. He would have someone to hold, protect, kiss, hug, talk to…and just love with everything he had in him. But once again, that's what could've happen. This was the present. Like people always say: Life is short. Appreciate it and live it to the fullest.

He wasn't doing that. Instead he was thinking about the past. Joe didn't care. He didn't seem to care about anything these days. He took a look at the blank TV in front of him and weighed the pros and cons of watching more of those videos.

He finally decided to watch more. Sure he needed to live in the present, but that didn't mean that he couldn't reenact some memories. Joe pressed the red 'on' button and the screen filled with colors and memories.

_"Okay, so I'm here waiting for the happy couple to come home…" Miley spoke, staring at the door. Kevin and Nick were behind her. Nick was writing something and Kevin was flipping through channels on the TV. The door knob turned and Miley let out an 'eep' causing Nick and Kevin to go partially deaf. Joe and Lilly walked through the white door hand in hand. Lilly looked love struck and Joe…Joe was whipped. _

_"How did it go?" Miley asked in that annoying tone. Lilly giggled and looked at Joe. _

_"I'll let you tell her what happened I guess." Joe said, and kissed her on the cheek letting go of her hand. Miley and Lilly walked toward the kitchen and Lilly squealed. _

_"It was amazing!! First, he took me to this amazing set up on the beach with candles and food and everything a girl could ask for!! Then he played a song called 'Please Be Mine' for me and I was in tears. After that, we walked along the beach and hr took me to the carnival. It was amazing." Lilly explained. Miley grinned and grabbed onto Lilly's hands as the two jumped up and down. There was a loud noise and Joe and Kevin came in._

The screen went black again. Joe remembered that day so clearly. June 23rd, 'Please Be Mine', begging friends to help in set up at the beach, and freaking out right before Lilly arrived.

Joe also remembered what Lilly was wearing. She had changed in the carnival bathrooms thinking it was too formal and Nick and Kevin would laugh at her. But she looked stunning. Her blond hair had been down around her shoulders, wavy. She wore a black strapless dress that went down to her knees, with red heels. If only he could replay that day. But he couldn't. He couldn't replay anything. That didn't mean that he couldn't hope or dream.

Joe played the video and it went on to the next part. It just so happened that it was the part that he regretted more than anything.

"_Lilly! Lilly, let's talk." Joe told her and sat her down on the couch in the Jonas' home. Lilly bit her soft, pink lip._

"_What is it Joe?" She asked softly, with her ocean blue eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones. Joe sighed and looked at her hand resting on his knee._

"_Lilly we need to break up." He blurted, and finally had the courage to look up. Her eyes had a thick layer of tears which were threatening to fall. _

"_Why?" She whispered. _

"_Lilly, I cheated on you." Joe told her softly. He looked up. _

"_Nick, get the damn camera away from us!" _

Joe gulped, and felt a single tear slide off his cheek.

"Yo, Joe!" Kevin called.

"What?" Joe asked trying to hide his tears.

"We're going to the park for ice cream. Want to come?"

"Sure." Joe replied, getting up from the couch and turning the TV off. He needed to get out anyway.

xx

Lilly couldn't believe she had kicked Miley out like that. Miley was just trying to help her. She decided to call Katie. Lilly picked up her phone, and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Katie answered.

"Hey Katie. It's Lilly. Erm, can you meet me at the park? And bring Emily and Sydney too." Lilly requested.

"Sure!! See you there in 10." Katie replied and hung up her phone. Lilly grabbed her oversized bag and walked out the door.

--

Miley sat in front of the condo until she heard footsteps. She got up and hid in a bush where she wasn't visible. All she had been trying to do was help Lilly from not getting hurt. Miley sighed and took out her phone. She dialed Carmen's number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Miles." Carmen answered.

"Hey. Can you meet me at the park in about 20? I'm going to call Hannah and Kelsy." Miley told Carmen.

"Sure. See you there." Carmen responded and hung up. Miley sighed and walked to the park.

--

"Hey Katie, thanks for coming." Lilly smiled graciously at the girl in front of her.

"No problem." Katie answered. The other girls approached the two.

"Hey Lilly! How are you?" Sydney asked. Lilly smiled softly.

"What was it about?" Emily asked.

"Ryan." Lilly whispered. Katie smiled sympathetically.

"Come on Lills. Friends always come before guys." Katie spoke.

"I know, but…I was just being an idiot." Lilly said.

"No worries. Miley's over there." Sydney said, pointing to the brunette.

--

"Hey Kelsy. Hey Hannah. Hey Carmen." Miley greeted.

"Hey Miles." They replied in unison.

"Are you okay?" Kelsy asked.

"I'm fine…okay, so maybe I'm not." Miley confessed.

"Aw, it'll be okay Miles. Don't worry about it. I bet it's something to do with Lilly." Hannah said. Miley nodded.

"She's right over there." Carmen pointed.

--

Lilly, Katie, Sydney, and Emily all walked towards Miley. Once they approached each other, the 8 girls just stood there and stared. Finally, Lilly ran up to Miley and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Lilly spoke into Miley's blue t-shirt.

"Me too." Miley agreed.

"Friends forever?" Miley asked.

"Never better." Lilly replied. **(Okay, so I know that was really pathetic.)**

"Let's go get ice cream!!" Emily offered.

"Okay." The girls replied. They all walked to the ice cream store laughing and talking. As they got to the counter where all the ice creams where in bins, Emily spotted someone, and couldn't peel her eyes off him. The rest of the girls all shouted their choice of ice cream flavor and laughed like crazy when the man behind the counter started running around frantically finding the right cone sizes.

"Um, Em?" Lily asked.

"Hmm?" Emily responded, zoned out.

"Got some eye candy?" Carmen called, as the girls burst into laughter once again. Emily rolled her eyes and whispered to Lilly,

"Do you know who he is?" Lilly turned around to see who Emily was pointing at, and she grew stiff and wide-eyed when she saw the guy sitting beside him.

"I-Well-That's-Go talk to him!!" Lilly said and nudged Emily toward the curly haired boy causing her to bump into him.

"Miley that's Nick and Kevin and…and…and…" Lilly couldn't finish her sentence.

"Joe?" Miley asked.

"YES!!" Lilly loud-whispered.

"H-Hi." Emily stuttered, overly embarrassed from her not so flattering entrance. The boy grinned.

"Hey."

"I'm Emily…" Emily introduced.

"I'm Nick," Nick spoke, "Nice to meet you. Oh, these are my brothers Joe and Kevin." Emily's jaw dropped.

"Joe?!" She asked, not believing her eyes. Emily had been there with Lilly and Miley since way back, but had since then, moved to Texas for university and had just gotten back.

"Um…uh, hey…Emily…" Joe said nervously.

"L-Lilly!!" Emily called. Lilly walked over graciously, and turned to look at the familiar person in front of her

"Joe?" Lilly whispered, memories flooding back to her mind.

**Sorry if I acted out your character wrong or if you weren't in your choice of group. Constructive criticism will help me in your review. **

**-J**


	5. Confessions

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! I cannot believe how much people are reading this story. Thanks to Queen of Reality for editing. And the meeting between Lilly and Joe is a bit different from the trailer. Now, read on!! **

**New character: **

**Myka, 17, Treats friends how she wants to be treated, pet names are used **

**Paranoid-Jonas Brothers [They sound so different!!]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! **

Chapter 4

Joe gulped at the sight in front of him. She was gorgeous. Her blond hair flowed around her shoulders, and the white and green t-shirt brought out her piercing blue eyes. Her legs were long and slim with her white Capri's around them. Joe realized he was staring at Lilly. Finally he spoke.

"I-Um-Erm-Hi Lilly." Joe stuttered.

"Hi." Lilly replied simply. Everyone was silent. The whole shop had suddenly become tense.

"Woah!" Sydney tripped, and fell on the ground right in between Joe and Lilly.

"I've always been a klutz…" Sydney laughed nervously.

"Hey lovies!" Myka came into the shop. She could immediately tell it was tense so she put her hand over her mouth and went to stand beside the rest of the girls. Sydney walked…well, slid over to the rest of the girls while Joe and Lilly just stared at each other intently.

"I saw a video of me breaking up with you." Joe blurted, then turned red. Lilly blushed and looked down.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

"Lilly, Ryan's here!" Miley broke the silence.

"W-Who's Ryan?" Joe asked.

"Ryan's my boyfriend." Lilly answered.

"Yeah, he's her loyal, caring, amazing boyfriend." Katie smirked.

"I-" Joe got cut off.

"Just forget it Joe. Just like you forgot your relationship with Lilly." Carmen stated. The girls were very protective when it came to Lilly and Joe. They were the ones who had to pick up the broken pieces.

"Come on Lills." Myka nodded towards the door. Lilly reluctantly followed along with a confused Ryan.

"Bye Nick." Emily whispered.

"Hey, can I have your number?" Nick asked slightly blushing. Emily giggled and held out her hand indicating for Nick to give her his cell. They exchanged numbers and Emily ran out the door, catching up with the rest of the girls.

xx

_2 Weeks later_

"Lilly, you have to forget about bumping into Joe!!" Miley exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"I have!!" Lilly defended.

"Then why do you have that dreamy look on your face?" Miley questioned, folding her arms.

"I'm thinking about…about Ryan."

"Sure you are…"

"I am!!" Lilly stated.

"Well, did you hear that Joe and Camilla got back together?" Miley teased.

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding!! But that just proves that you still like him." Miley laughed.

"No I don't. I'm just…I'm just making sure he's not dating her."

"And why would you 'make sure he's not dating her', Lillian?" Miley asked.

"Argh! Okay, so maybe, just maybe, I still like him a little. Just a little though." Lilly confessed. Miley fake gasped.

"Really Lilly?! I had _no_ idea," Miley responded sarcastically. Lilly rolled her eyes and went to her room, collapsed onto her bed, shoved the pillow to her face, and let out a sharp scream that rang throughout the house. Miley cringed at her friend's reaction, "Lills, chill! You have Ryan now, remember?" Miley didn't like Ryan too much, but anyone was better then Joe…unless Ryan was cheating on Lilly with Camilla.

"You're right Miles. Ryan is better then Joe." Lilly nodded, removing her head from her pillow.

"Well, I didn't say that…" Miley started.

"Then what do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, you just confessed that you still have feelings for your ex. I can't tell you that Ryan is better than Joe when I honestly think that Joe is your soul mate. Ryan is just a guy you're going through to learn that. But I'll repeat this again. Joseph Adam Jonas is your soul mate." Miley spoke.

xx

"Are you still thinking about your old flame?" Nick smirked.

"Just shut up Nick." Joe replied.

"God, Joe! When are you going to learn?! You and Lilly are meant to be together!!" Nick exclaimed.

"No we're not!"

"Then why do you keep thinking about her, huh?! Why did you feel so guilty when you cheated on her? Why did you TELL her yourself? It's been six years Joe, and _you're still thinking about her_!!" Nick yelled. Joe stood up and sent Nick a stern glare. Man, if looks could kill, Nick would be dead.

Joe fled out the door and slammed it hard. He went down the elevator and out the door until he crashed into a girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized. The girl took a glance at Joe. "Actually, I'm not."

"Excuse me?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Remember me? Emily??"

"Oh!! Sorry." Joe smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh huh. Thanks for screwing up my friends feelings." Emily shot back and entered the apartment building.

**Ooooh! Okay, so I know that wasn't a very good chapter, but I hoped you liked it!! Now in your review, please answer this question: **

**When I'm done this story, would you like a SEQUEL or a PREQUEL? [A prequel is a story of what happened before this, a sequel is the story of what happens after.] **

**Now, please review and answer the question!! Hope you liked it. **


	6. Revealed

**Today, surprisingly I have nothing to say. So, thanks to Queen of Reality for editing. Now, enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. My friend [Alex and her mom] own the heart necklace. =)**

Chapter 5

Joe looked at Emily's back as she walked down the hallway. He sighed. Everyone had hated him since the break up. Joe texted his friend David a quick message: _Help me. Love has gotten a hold of me. _Wait, love? What was he talking about?

He looked at his cell phone waiting for a reply. Nothing happened. Joe went back into the apartment building and saw Nick and Emily laughing on the couch eating popcorn and flirting with each other. Joe sighed. That used to be him and Lilly.

Joe walked into his room and slammed the door. The video was on his bed. Joe just stared at the video before sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

He had lost it. What was wrong with him?? He knew. He was in love with Lilly. Again. And he had her. Joe had her wrapped around his finger. They were in love. But then he had to let Camilla convince him to think that he was too good for her.

Joe put the video into the machine and clicked play.

_"Merry Christmas, girls!!" Denise greeted Miley and Lilly at the door. The two were holding a few presents each. Miley and Lilly both had candy cane earrings. Denise opened the door wider as the girls stepped in. _

_"Merry Christmas to you too, Mrs. Jonas!" Lilly replied. _

_"Yeah, and thanks for having us over." Miley added. Joe came running down the stairs and pulled Lilly back up with him and slammed the door. All was left was the gifts she had brought that were on the ground._

For a second, the screen went black, but then the video continued…

_"I want to open mine first!!" Frankie whined shaking the square item covered in red wrapping paper. Mrs. Jonas sighed,_

_"Go ahead sweetie." Frankie tore open the present to reveal 3 Webkinz in a see through box. There was a pig, a gorilla, and a dog. _

_"YAY!!" Frankie cheered, running over to hug Miley and Lilly. Joe coughed glaring at Frankie. _

_"What?" Frankie asked. _

_"This is _my_ girlfriend." Joe stated, wrapping a protective arm around Lilly. She giggled, but reached to arms and embraced Frankie into a warm hug. _

_"My turn!" Lilly said grabbing the envelope Jonas family had given her. She tore it open and found a 200 dollar Quick Silver gift card. _

_"Thank you guys so much!" Lilly gushed. They laughed, and Joe handed her his present. Lilly grabbed the small box and opened it. There was a turquoise Tiffany box left in her hand. Lilly's jaw dropped, "Joe, everything at Tiffany's is so expensive." _

_"I know, but I wanted to get something really, really nice for you." Joe replied. Lilly looked at him and grinned. She opened the box, and saw a silver necklace shaped as a heart with a hallow key hole in the middle. Lilly's eyebrows furrowed. _

_"Why is there a key hole in the middle?" She asked. Joe kissed her cheek and whispered, just loud enough for her and Miley to hear,_

_"Because you have the key to my heart." _

xx

Lilly stayed silent and Miley immediately mentally scolded herself.

"I cannot believe you Miles!! First I tell you that I like Joe a teeny bit and then you go all 'he's your soul mate' on me!!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lills, I'm sorry, but everyone who has been here since you guys fell in love would know that!! Ask Emily, ask Carmen, ask Katie, ask Hannah, ask Kelsy, ask Sydney, ask Myka, hell, even ask my sister!!" Miley shot back.

"I can ask all those people and they'd probably agree, but that doesn't matter! This is my life."

"Sure, but we're just trying to help-" Miley got cut off by Lilly's phone. She let out an aggravated sigh.

"Hey baby." Lilly spoke into her phone.

"Hey. Tonight, 7:00?" Ryan suggested.

"Okay, great."

"Love you."

"Yeah. Ditto." Lilly shut her phone to see an evil smirk on Miley's face.

"Why didn't you say 'I love you' back?" Miley asked. Lilly rolled her eyes and walked to the living room.

--

"What if he doesn't show up?!" Lilly panicked. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Why would you worry about that if you supposedly 'love him'? Anyway, trust is like the most important quality of a relationship." Miley stated. Lilly nodded.

"Sure, sure it is. And I do trust Ryan…I just don't know from past experiences." Lilly said. Miley raised her eyebrow and just ignored the facts.

--

"Hey baby." Ryan greeted as she got into his red convertible.

"Hey Rye." Lilly replied softly.

"What, no kiss on the cheek?" Ryan asked. Lilly rolled her eyes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He brought her lips to his and tried to shove his tongue in her mouth. Lilly pulled away with disgust.

"What the hell, Ryan?!" She exclaimed.

"Look Lills, I don't want a goody two shoes girlfriend." Ryan answered starting the car up.

"I am not a goody two shoes." Lilly defended.

"Yeah right. Believe me the girls I hook up with at the bar are much better then you. They're not afraid to go to third base. They don't have a purity ring." The car started moving as Ryan spoke.

"Excuse me? Girls you hook up with at the bar?!" Lilly asked astonished.

"Um, woops?"

"Stop the car." Lilly demanded.

"Lills don't be like this-" Ryan started.

"Stop the damn car Ryan." Lilly repeated. Ryan pulled over into an unfamiliar neighborhood. She got out of the car and slammed the door. Ryan took one last glance at her and sped off.

A tear slowly moved down Lilly's cheek. She looked around. It was pitch black, and no one was there.

"Are you lost miss?" A husky voice spoke from somewhere in the dark.

**Oh, snap!! Hope you all liked that. Sorry this took me a while to update. So, what do you think will happen with Rilly [their couple name I think…]? **

**Question/Statement: I promise I will read one of your stories and review on every chapter. Which one do you want it to be [if it's boring, I might not read it, but I'll review on the first chapter…]? **

**xo**


	7. No Appreciation

**OMG, thanks so much for reviewing!! 9 reviews. Wow. I hope you all enjoyed the preview you got if you reviewed. Now, the same drill. You review, you get a sneak peek a day or two early. Thanks JoelyandNileySupport for editing [Queen of Reality = Away].**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 6

"_Lilly! Lilly, let's talk." Joe told her and sat her down on the couch in the Jonas' home. Lilly bit her soft, pink lip._

"_What is it Joe?" She asked softly, with her ocean blue eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones. Joe sighed and looked at her hand resting on his knee._

"_Lilly we need to break up." He blurted __out__, and finally had the courage to look up __at her__. Her eyes had a thick layer of tears which were threatening to fall. _

"_Why?" She whispered. _

"_Lilly, I cheated on you." Joe told her softly. __He looked to his left and saw Nick__. _

"_Nick, get the damn camera away from us!" _

Joe was getting depressed. After watching the Christmas video – the season he never celebrated anymore – and then the break up…well, this was just too much. Now he was miserable.

Nick had a girl. Partially. Kevin was going out with Danielle. And for once in his life time…Joe was alone and regretted everything that he had done.

He sighed. Life sucked at the moment.

Lilly used to always take Joe on a walk if he was depressed or upset. Maybe that would work now. Joe grabbed his keys to the apartment, his wallet, and his cell phone.

"I'm going out!" Joe shouted, slamming the door behind him.

He entered a dark neighborhood. Somewhere he had never been before. It was pitch black and scary.

This was the kind of place girls would get raped, kidnappers lured people in, or drunk people would go.

But now, Joe was there. Now this was the kind of place miserable guys who regret their past go.

Joe started walking through the neighborhood. Suddenly, a shrill scream rang through his ears.

"HELP!!" A familiar voice called. Joe ran toward the voice as it yelled continuously. Then it stopped. The neighborhood was silent. A high pitched scream rang again. Joe flinched and ran.

He saw some guy…some creep that wasn't Ryan. He was holding a gun to her head and squeezing her neck. Her face was turning a dark shade of red as she tried to get free.

Joe examined the girl before making a move. He recognized her.

Lilly.

xx

She turned around and in front of her stood a man. He looked like he was in his late 20's. Lilly moved her eyes from his face and down to his hands to see if she was going to be safe. He had a gun.

Lilly's eyes bulged.

"I'm-I'm not lost." She stuttered, and then turned around to run.

No such luck.

The man grabbed her wrist tightly making it feel like her blood circulation had just cut off. Lilly moved her wrist trying to break free from his, but the man just gripped harder.

"Let go!" She screamed. The man pulled her and then let go. He pushed her to the ground and took out his gun. He shot the closest persons lawn checking to make sure there were bullets in it. Lilly gulped.

"Hope you lived a good life." He whispered, kicking her in the stomach.

Tears streamed down Lilly's face as she felt the pain.

"Stop, please." She begged. He lowered the gun.

"HELP!!" She cried, "SOMEONE HELP!!!"

No one came.

Lilly started crying as the man put the gun to her head.

"Hope your boyfriend comes. He's got a good ride."

Lilly saw the outline of someone. How could he just stand there?

The man kicked her again. Lilly tried to stand up, but he shoved her down.

The person came running toward them. _Thank God._ Lilly thought.

Until she saw who he was.

It was Joe. Why was he here? It didn't matter. Lilly was going to live. Joe jumped on the man's back and threw wild punches wherever he could.

"Go Lilly!" Joe shouted. Lilly stood up and walked as fast as she could without her stomach hurting, but stopped. She couldn't just leave him. Lilly turned around, standing in the sidelines. The man tackled Joe to the ground. Joe got up, and threw another punch.

A car came speeding up and Ryan stepped out.

"Holy crap." Lilly heard him mutter. Ryan walked toward the man and Joe, and pushed Joe toward the street. Ryan punched the man, and kicked his stomach, making the man fall to the ground.

Lilly walked over [she couldn't run] and hugged Ryan. He rubbed her back as she cried softly into his chest.

"Did he rape you?" Ryan whispered. Lilly shook her head.

"What the hell is that guy doing here?" Ryan asked glaring at Joe.

"He helped me get out. The man was going to shoot me." Lilly answered.

"Yeah, well, I knocked him out." Ryan said.

"Yeah, you did. Thank you." Lilly smiled. Joe walked cautiously toward them.

"The police are coming soon." He told them and Lilly nodded.

"Are you okay? You're nose is bleeding and your face…there are a lot of scars." Lilly observed.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" Joe asked.

"She's fine dude. Now, you can go home." Ryan spoke.

"But-" Joe objected.

"Go."

"Ryan he can stay…" Lilly said softly.

"Yeah, but he needs to go. I need to talk to you." Ryan stated.

"Um, okay, bye I guess." Joe waved and left with no thank you, no hug, no appreciation.

"What?" Lilly snapped, stepping away.

"First of all, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My stomach hurts, that's all." She answered.

"Well, about earlier then. In the car." Ryan started, taking a step toward her.

"Continue…"

"Well, I didn't mean I actually hook up with girls. I just hook them up with friends. Yeah, that's what I meant." Ryan lied.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, forgive me?"

Lilly's POV:

Why had I let him into my life anyway? He was a jerk and I knew that from the beginning. Oh wait, I know. Because I'm scared. I'm scared of truly falling in love again like I did with Joe and then get hurt. I don't ever want to feel that way again. And now Joe's back. So I need to just stay with Ryan as long as I can so Joe will go away.

Regular POV:

"Yeah…yeah, I forgive you." Lilly answered letting him hug her. She flinched at his touch. There was something different. Something unloving, something unsafe. It didn't feel right. It would never feel right.

As long as Joe was out of the picture, Lilly would never be able to fall in love again.

**YAY!! My longest chapter. You guys probably hate me. Haha. Ryan and Lilly are an item. Again. **

**Hope you enjoyed it [possibly not]. Remember: Review = Sneak peek. **


	8. Sharing

**OMG you guys, I am so sorry this took so long. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****happy4lif**** for the best review. **

**I'd just like to thank Queen of Reality for editing every chapter right now. The A/N's are to long, so I'll just cut that out. But thanks to her. **

**READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY: I'm changing this. Whenever it's Joe's part it's going to be in his POV and whenever its Lilly's it'll be in hers. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 7

Yeah, so she kind of ignored me and Ryan made me look like a complete idiot, but at least I got to help her. That didn't really count because…well, she hated me now. It was too late.

Unless I brought her what brought me back to having hope in us.

The video.

She would always be my girl. My video girl no matter what. It didn't matter if we got together – well, it did, but whatever – or stayed apart, as long as we would always have a special place for each other in our hearts. I mean, we were each other's first loves and nothing can change that.

But getting together and showing her what brought me to rediscover hope in us wouldn't do any harm.

So that's when I decided to do it.

Bring her the video and show her how much I still cared.

"Joe!!" Nick called.

"What?!" I shouted back.

"Your cell is ringing!!" Nick replied. Right. I left my phone in my jeans which were in the living room. No, I'm not in my boxers. Kevin is doing the laundry this week.

I walked into the living room and took my cell out of my jeans pocket. _Private Caller_ it read. I slid it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Joseph." A familiar voice spoke.

"Um, who is this?" I asked.

"Think back to 1 hour and 32 minutes ago." He whispered. Was it Ryan? No, Ryan's voice sounded too gay to be like that.

Crap.

It was the guy that tried to hurt Lilly.

"What do you want?!" I snapped.

"The girl."

"I-How did you even get my number?" I questioned, directing the subject away from Lilly.

"Ask Ryan. The guy that you're extremely jealous of."

"Jealous?"

"He has your girl. The girl you're still in love with. You think she's blind to be dating that supposed 'jackass' as you would say."

I gulped, "Whatever. Now what do you really want?"

"I'm working for Ryan. He says he wants me to…to do something to you…" He started, "And Lilly."

"I-Why? I mean, didn't he punch you?"

"Ha, who cares? It didn't hurt. It's called acting," He laughed it off, "You better watch your back." He whispered. I heard a click on the other line. He hung up. Real brave of him. But still…watch my back? What was that supposed to mean?

Gosh, I was right. Ryan IS using Lilly! That conceited cold hearted ass!

That jerk was going to have to watch _his_ back.

xx

What the hell had happened to me??

Normally I'd be polite and thank Joe. But then Ryan came and everything just went out of control. I know that I'd hurt Joe by ignoring him, but from what he did to me in the past??? I guess he deserves it.

Right now, I'm feeling like the biggest bitch **(Sorry for swearing…) **in the world.

It's just…I'm scared that if I talk to Joe or make any communication with him, I'll…I'll fall more in love with him! Yes, I already AM in love with him but now I can't let go of Ryan even though I know –

"Lilly!!" Miley exclaimed, running toward me. We hugged. She thought I was going to die, and now, I think that she hates Ryan even more because he was the one that had left me there.

But then again, I was the one who told him to stop the car.

Whatever, at least everything was okay now.

"Lilly, um, can you please explain what happened to you and Joe?!" She begged as she pulled me down onto the couch with her. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"So, it started when Ryan was driving me to the restaurant. He accidentally said he hooked up with girls at bars. I told him to let me get out of the gar. The bozo was attacking me and Joe…I guess he saw – or heard – and then he came to help me. He attacked the guy and Ryan pulled up. Ryan shoved Joe out of the way and knocked the guy out once and for all. But he kind of just finished him off because Joe had punched him a lot already. And then Ryan came and started saying sorry and Joe was just standing there and I felt really bad but I couldn't really do anything to stop it. So I just let him leave like Ryan told him to. And I forgave Ryan and everything too. I know, this makes me a bad person and I feel like a total bitch **(Sorry again)**." I explained.

"Um, wow."

"Oh, so I pour out everything to you and you respond with 'um, wow'?!" Yes, I was pissed.

"Sorry, it's just…Why the hell did you forgive Ryan?!" She asked.

"Because…because maybe I'm scared to fall in love again for real. Like with Joe. I don't want to take the chance of getting back together, falling in love, and getting heart broken again!"

"Well, what if he's your soul mate?" Miley whispered.

"Then I guess I'll have to die lonely."

**Yes, I know that was a bit short but I'm trying to get this out ASAP!! **

**Question [Please answer]: Would you guys like me to have shorter chapters [like this] but update more frequently [what I'm trying to do] or have longer chapters but update like, 1-2 times a month [a page or 2 longer]?? **

**Review please…**


	9. Courage

**Argh, I've become a really bad updater. Sorry =/ Summer's here so I'll try my best. I won't say anything about the TWO reviews I got, but you two rock!! Oh!! I'm writing this the same day as the JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT I'm going to!! Eeeep!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 8

I sat there thinking about how ever since I met Lilly again, everything had been going down hill. Sure, I was in love with her, but with her and that Ryan guy…I had to watch my back and hers.

I could not believe how Ryan could do this with her. I knew he was bad, but not this bad that he would hire some creep to get Lilly and me.

I had to go see her. Now.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper.

_Nick and Kev,_

_I went out. Be back later._

_-Joe_

I stuck the note on the fridge and grabbed my keys, wallet, and cell.

I walked out the door but stopped. Realizing I was going to need a reason to see Lilly, I went back into the apartment and to my room grabbing the video.

It brought me back to her even if she didn't realize it.

Hopefully, it would save our relationship.

Finally, I walked out the door and into the pouring rain. Nick had my car and Kevin took his so I had to walk.

It took a while to get to Lilly's but I luckily kept the video dry.

Her condo was nice. It looked like a place Lilly would live in.

God knows what she does with Ryan in there.

I raised my hand to the doorbell, ready to push it but I didn't. I couldn't.

My hand just hung there.

Finally, I dropped my hand and sat on her front steps burying my head in my hands.

Why couldn't I ring the doorbell? Lilly might not even be home. And if she was, I could just video to her and leave. It was that easy to do. But I couldn't. Ugh, I was such an idiot. All I had to do was open the door and give her the video.

This could possibly save our relationship.

Well, possible re-start our relationship.

I need this bad. I wanted her to be in my life again. Ryan wasn't right for her. Anybody could see that, but I wanted them to see that I could be responsible and committed. And that I could be in a relationship where the girl loves me and people think that the relationship is perfect.

That's what people thought when we dated. 'They're a match made in heaven', 'They're meant to be together', or 'They are so in love. Totally going to last forever'.

But honestly, I'm tired of just listening to people and what they say. For once I was going to do what I wanted to.

And I wanted to do this. I wanted to talk to Lilly, but I couldn't because…I don't know. Maybe I was scared of getting hurt like she had. After I told her…It was like her world fell apart and I didn't want to end up like that.

Okay, so I kind of had, but this is different.

After we broke up, I lost myself. I turned into a jerk. Into a player. Someone even my brothers or parents didn't know.

Lilly was like the ground I stood on. Always there. Firm and there when I fell. But now, without Lilly, it was like I wasn't balanced anymore. I blocked everyone out and I was left on nothing.

I was going nowhere in life and Lilly was the only one that could fix that.

Finally, I got up the courage to ring the doorbell (Yes, I know that sounds lame).

I pushed the white button as I heard the 'ding' echo throughout the condo.

She opened the door and started at me. I stared back speechless. She was in her pajamas, but that didn't matter. Lilly looked gorgeous.

xx

Miley sat beside my rubbing my shoulder as I just sat there acting useless. No, scratch that, I _was_ useless. I'm dating someone who's a total jerk. The only reason I'm dating him was because I don't want to be alone.

I mean, Miley can be alone, why can't I?

All I want is Prince Charming to sweep me off my feet.

Or at least to have a boyfriend who actual cares and doesn't treat me like crap.

I don't even know why he's dating me. I mean it could be for –

"Lilly?" Miley asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Mhmm?"

"Why is Ryan dating you anyways? No offense or anything, but…I have no idea why." She said reading my mind. I sighed,

"I don't know." Tears started to come to my eyes as I tried to restrain myself from crying.

Well, I guess it was too late.

"You need to break up with him Lilly. Like, now." Miley stated. I shook my head.

"Why are you even with him anyway?!" She exclaimed. I burst into tears and she calmed down. A guilty expression was written all over her face.

I was being such a baby.

"Be-Because. I don't want to be alone Miley." I whispered.

"You're not alone. You have me. And all the other girls. We'll always be here for you Lilly. You don't need some guy."

"Maybe Ryan's not who we think he is. Maybe he's changed." I defended.

"Changed?! Lilly, he's cheating on you, he acts like he loves you when he doesn't, he stands up for you…_**Joe**_ is better for you then Ryan." Miley reasoned.

Joe must be better for me then Ryan if Miley says so. Ever since the incident, she's hated Joe. I sighed.

"Miles…I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That Joe might be my soul mate. I'm scared that he might be the one I'm destined to be with and…and I'll never give him the chance to step into my life again," Tears poured out of my eyes as I heard myself say it.

"Lilly, I know you believe in fate. And if you and Joe _are_ destined to be with each other, then you'll get together eventually." Miley soothed. I looked at her and just stared. I was so grateful to have a friend that's always there for me.

The doorbell rang and I stood up to get it.

Who could it be?

I looked through the eye hole and froze.

Finally my hand moved to the lock and turned it. I twisted to door knob and opened it.

Standing in front of me was the guy that might just be my soul mate.

**Well, that took forever to write. Hope you liked it. Review please. **

**And visit my story 'Ideas That Come To My Mind' and vote for the next story! **

**x**


	10. Sparks

Chapter 9

We both stood there frozen. Both of us didn't know what to do. Our eyes locked and I guess you could say, I got lost in her ocean blue orbs..

I heard Miley come towards the door. "Who is it Lills?" Lilly didn't reply. She just stood there frozen. If it were any other girl, they'd look like an idiot. But not Lilly.

I saw Miley appear and she gave me a cold glare. "Oh. It's you."

"Miles, I-We-It's-You can…" Lilly stammered. She said _we. We_ as in us together. I couldn't help but smile. Miley rolled her eyes and walked away. She closed the door after her and Lilly stepped outside but made sure she was under the shade.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"Look, I know I've messed up. Really badly, but just… watch this." He shoved the black video into her soft hands.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's the thing that's been keeping me alive for the past week." I answered and ran. I sprinted as fast as I could to God knows where. I had to get away from it all.

Finally, I reached the beach and slammed into a girl.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed. I looked down at her while rain dripped down my face.

She was beautiful. Her hair was a rich brown and she had her bangs swept to the side. Her eyes were…amazing. They weren't blue like Lilly's, but they were a dark, chocolate brown. There was a gold glint in her eyes to. She was dressed casually in a black top and jeans with a pair of black converse.

"Did you just check me out?" She asked.

"I-No… I'm Joe." I said, sticking my hand out.

"I'm Demi." She introduced, shaking my hand. I guess you could say I felt something, but it was nothing compared to what I felt when Lilly and I even brushed shoulders.

But compared to other girls, it was big.

I guess she felt it too because she looked down and blushed. She quickly pulled her hand away also. I smiled and used my finger to bring her head up.

"You felt that too?" I whispered. She nodded.

"It was strong. How could I not feel it?" She replied and I smiled.

"What are you doing in the rain?"

"I was bored and I knew the beach wouldn't be busy." She answered. I nodded and started to slowly lean in.

I knew this was bad, but I couldn't help it. I had to get over Lilly, and Demi was the perfect place to start. Heck, maybe I would even fall for her.

She started leaning in too and our lips connected.

Fortunately, she kissed back and apart from Lilly, it was the best kiss I have ever experienced. I guess you could say we started making out right there on the beach standing in the pouring rain.

And it didn't even feel like a first kiss.

It was like…above that. A third kiss. **(A/N: Ha, couldn't help it.) **

Finally the need for oxygen was visible has we both tried to control our breathing. Our foreheads were leaned against each other when I heard her murmur,

"Wow."

--

Why the heck did Joe come in the pouring rain just to give me a video? Who even _watched_ videos anymore? I looked under the TV and thankfully saw a VHS player.

"What's that?" Miley asked, still focused on her cell.

"I have no idea. It's some video Joe gave me at the door. He said it was the thing that's been keeping him al-" I stopped when I saw when it said on the top of the video.

_**X Joe and Lilly X**_

I thought deep and hard. Why would Joe give me a video? That said our names on it? We never made or produced a baby. All we made were home videos for fun that we were going to edit and make into a longer video – that was it. This video in my hands was all the important times we had together.

"Lilly? Lilly!" Miley tried to get my attention, waving her hand in front of me. I finally snapped out of my daze and walked straight to the TV putting the video into the machine.

"What is that?" Miley asked.

"Miles, can you leave?" I asked nicely. She smiled and nodded, understandingly and left. Finally I pressed the play button and backed towards the couch. I starred at the screen.

My laugh filled the house as I shouted and squealed for Joe to stop tickling me.

We looked so happy back then.

The screen went black and then another clip came back on. I called for Joe into the old Jonas' house. Joe's voice replied with a 'Here!' coming from the living room. He was watching Nick and Kevin play against each other on 'Guitar Hero III'. I looked at the camera and asked 'Are you recording this Miley?' and she replied with a 'Yes'. I laughed and walked over to Joe sitting beside him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'Aw!' Miley's voice gushed from behind the camera. Nick complained about Miley talking and she talked some more to annoy him. I asked Joe what we were going to do. He put his lips to my cheek and murmured something along the lines of 'Whatever you want babe.' Kevin shouted 'Get a room!' While Miley gushed more.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered that day. Sometimes, it was more of the small things that were the most fun.

'CHAMPION!!' Nick yelled as he threw his arms into the air. Nick taunted Kevin as he rolled his eyes and fell back onto the couch. Joe started carrying me up to his room with my feet in the front and my upper body in the front. I giggled as Miley said a quick 'Bye' and turned off the camera.

I shut the TV off and fell back into the soft pillows and sobbed.

This was the thing that kept Joe living the last few days but now it's the thing that's tearing me apart.

**Haha, you guys probably hate me because of Joe and Demi. ;) Couldn't help it.**

**Um, I'm probably not going to update for this week because my relatives are coming over. But I promise I'll update after that.**

**Review please =) **

**xo**


	11. Guest

**I was so overwhelmed with the amount of comments! Thank you guys so much. And for those who reviewed, sorry you didn't get your sneak peek. I wanted this out ASAP. **

Chapter 10

I pulled my head away as she looked at me confused. What was I doing? Lilly…I had to choose. Someone I barely knew but like's me or someone I've known my whole life, but hates me.

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?" Demi asked.

"I-Well, not a girlfriend, but I'm trying to win a girl back." I explained.

"And you're using me to get her jealous." She stated, "I should've known." She took one last glance at me and turned around, walking away.

"Wait!" I called. She stopped but didn't turn around. "I wasn't using you Demi. It's just… this girl. She… her name is Lilly. We dated for a year when she was 16 and I was 19. I cheated on her with this girl named Camilla, but I never meant any of it. Ever since then, she's started dating this jerk named Ryan. He hired a guy to go kill her or kidnap her or whatever. I just got back from her house and gave her a video tape which had some of our memories. I have no idea what to do to win her back and just now… with you…I'm not going to lie, I felt something but it was nothing compared to what I felt with Lilly and I'm sorry. I truly am sorry but I think I just need to get Lilly back." I told her every single thing that I knew and that happened the last few days.

Demi slowly walked towards me and stopped. She raised her head to look me in the eye and nodded slowly.

"I'll help you." She stated.

"What?"

"I'll help you." She repeated, "I'll help you get this Lilly girl back. I'm a girl too. I can help."

"Really?" I asked, astonished. She nodded as I hugged her. "Thank you so much." She smiled as she pulled away.

"What was the video about?" Demi questioned.

"It was about… like all the times we've had together. The small things. Just home videos." I explained.

"_Just_ home videos?! Joe, this could save your relationship!!" Demi exclaimed. I sighed and she froze.

"What?"

"You said someone was trying to kidnap or kill her…who and why?"

"Her 'boyfriend' hired someone. He called me and said I better watch my back. I asked him what he wanted and he said 'the girl'." I said. Demi's eyes went eyes and she smacked me. "Ow!"

"JOE! She could be _dead_ now!! DEAD!! We have to go. Take me to her house. Now!" Demi shouted.

"She-She's not dead. I was just there." I stuttered as I started walking.

"A lot can happen in 20 minutes."

We got to Lilly's house and all the lights were turned off except one in her living room. I didn't see an unfamiliar car and I felt relief wash over me. Until I heard a piercing scream.

xx

I laid on the couch as I shoveled ice cream in my mouth watching the videos.

_"Hey guys, it's Lilly!" _

_"And Miley!!" A voice called from somewhere else in the room. _

_"Guess what day it is today?" Lilly asked, "Yeah, me and Joe's one year anniversary!! I'm so excited!" _

_"And Joe said to dress nicely, so I'm here helping Lilly!!" Miley gushed. _

_"Anyways, I need to get ready!! Bye!!" Lilly waved. _

The screen went black for a moment but then came back on.

_"Um, yo…It's Nick." Nick said putting the camera in front of him, "Miley brought the camera over…something about memories and recording. So, I'm recording." _

_"Nick!" Joe's voice called from upstairs._

_"Coming!!" Nick and the camera moved upstairs and into Joe's room where he stood…Shirtless._

Lilly gulped as she continued watching.

_"'Sup lover boy?" Nick asked. _

_"I need a shirt. This one?" Joe said, holding up a white button up, "Or this one," He continued now holding a black one. _

_"What pants are you wearing?" Nick questioned, raising his eye brows. _

_"These jeans." Joe answered. _

_"Then the black one." Nick recommended, as Joe put it one. _

_"Well, I don't wanna hold this big thing, so bye." Nick spoke. _

The screen went black and Lilly sighed, throwing her head back. She felt her head bang against the couch arm and groaned. She raised her head back so she was sitting.

What had Joe meant when he said that this video was the thing that kept him living?? He was the one that tore their relationship apart. It was _his_ fault he decided he wanted to make out with Camilla.

"Why would he do that… why would he do this?" Lilly muttered, putting the carton of ice cream on the ground. Lilly closed her eyes, only to open them as she heard the back door slam open.

"H-Hello?" Lilly asked, nervously running to the closet and grabbing a bat. She slowly walked forward scared of what would happen. A man-A familiar man-appeared. He was holding a gun.

Then Lilly remembered who he was.

It was the man that tried to kill her the night of the date with Ryan.

"P-Please…What do you want?" Lilly's voice quivered. The man laughed coldly.

"You can take my car…H-Here's my wallet," Lilly offered, holding up her wallet, "Take anything, just please…Don't hurt me."

The man raised his eye brows.

"Giving up, are we Lillian?"

"What do you want?!" Lilly exclaimed as tears escaped freely out of her eyes. She raised the bat the same time as the man raised the gun.

"Put the bat down. I won't hurt you." The man said. Lilly slowly lowered the bat and placed it on the ground.

"Give me every single bit of money you have in this house." The man spoke. Lilly nodded and started walking.

Her dog ran up behind the man and barked.

Thor [her dog] startled him and the trigger of the gun was pulled, shooting Lilly in the stomach. She screamed as the bullet went into her stomach.

Joe wasn't here to save her now.

**Ta da!!! Again, thank you guys for your reviews. Think you can do that again? I'll update ASAP!! Review please. Hope you liked it. **


	12. I Saw Him

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Your reviews always make me smile. And just to let you know, when and if I get 100 reviews, I'll probably have a marathon.**

**I'd like to give an extra special thank you AND dedication to…pariswindspeed!! Autumn I wanna thank you so much for being a good friend AND for reviewing on every chapter. **

Chapter 11

Demi and I looked at each other frantically as we heard a gun shot. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't! Lilly doesn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to fall into a trap and take a bullet in her stomach.

"JOE! We have to get in there, like, NOW!" Demi exclaimed grabbing my wrist as she pulled me to the front door.

"It's locked!!" I yelled as I attempted to open the door. We ran to the back and got into the house to find Lilly lying on the ground motionless and surrounded in blood. My breath caught in my throat as I felt tears slowly escaping my eyes.

Lilly, the girl I loved could be dead right now.

I looked around the room and saw that Demi had found the baseball bat and took care of the shooter – Yes, the guy that had attacked Lilly a few days ago.

I ran towards Lilly's body and ripped off a piece of my shirt of trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Call 911!!" I exclaimed.

"I am!!" Demi shouted, "Hi, my friends, friend got shot in the stomach and I need you to come here, like NOW!" The phone was on speaker so I could hear the person on the other line.

"Miss, I need you to calm down. What's the address?" Demi walked outside, but I could still hear her.

"1824 Maple Avenue." Demi stated. **[A/N: Made up address]** She walked back in and the person was still on.

"Alright, I have ambulances on their way now, but you need to stay on until they get there." The lady spoke as I frantically tried to stop the bleeding.

I put my fingers to her neck trying to feel for a pulse. She had one, but it was very weak.

I could hear the sirens coming down from the street getting louder and louder. Finally, two paramedics walked through the door and Demi hung up the phone. Before they took Lilly, I felt her pulse suddenly stop.

"Her-Her pulse!!" I exclaimed. The paramedics were right on it as they used machines and other equipment to revive her pulse.

"We got a heartbeat!" One of them called. Relief washed over me as I looked back and saw Demi standing there shocked. I was happy, but upset.

"Excuse me sir?" I called. One of the guys turned around.

"Yes?"

"What about him?" I asked, pointing to the knocked out body on the ground.

"We've called the police. They'll be on their way. After you two come with us to the hospital and the police bring him to the station, we'll get them to come and question you two." He explained and I nodded in acknowledgement. They reeled her out of the house and onto the ambulance.

"Thank you." I whispered to Demi. She smiled weakly and nodded. Her face was white as she clung onto my arm. We slowly followed the paramedics outside and into the ambulance. When we got in, she still wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong Demi?"

"I…Gosh, Joe. I'm so freaked out. What if something happens to her? I mean, I know I don't know her, but…" She left her sentenced unfinished.

"-But you feel like you know her…And like you want to help and save her." I finished. She nodded as I let my head rest against the side of the ambulance and closed my eyes, wishing everything would go back to what it was four years ago.

xx

The pain of the bullet pierced through my body like nothing I've felt before. Immediately, I collapsed as the blood flowed freely out of me. I tried not to shut my eyes, I wanted to stay alive. But my eyelids began to descend involuntarily, slowly taking me out of consciousness.

_Everything was so bright, like never before. There was no pain and all of a sudden and I felt a __gust of wind pulling me up further__ into the brighter light. I starting floating up very slowly, __staring__ down. Then I saw my body, me, laying there on the carpet. _

_My hair was around my body and I was surrounded in blood. I looked around my house and my eyes landed on the man who had shot me. He looked scared. _

_I looked up into the light, squinting. Where was I? _

_It didn't matter. _

_I felt free, like nothing could stop me._

_I felt alive, even though I probably wasn't. __I stood there, laughing and smiling._

_And then I saw Him. I swear; I __really__ did. _

_His smile welcomed me and his arms beckoned me to come. I wanted to, I wanted to walk into his arms and go into the place where nothing could go wrong. _

_But I knew I wasn't ready to leave this world behind. Who knew if I was even connected to it? _

_I had to stay though. I had to stay as far away from Him as I could until it was too late. _

_I used all my strength as I tried to push myself down towards the darkness and pain. __Funny how I've always wanted that happiness, but now that it's within my grasp, I'm actually running away from it.__ Away from Him and all the happiness. _

_I could go into the place where I would never be hurt. I would always be happy there. For once, I would be able to say my life was __**perfect**__._

_If I went towards Him, if I went towards the light, I wouldn't have to worry __about__ anything__ anymore__. Everything would be __**perfect**__.____But I couldn't let everything be perfect, yet._

_I wasn't ready to let go. There were still __unresolved things that I had to go back and deal with__ there in the darkness._

_One day, I will go back up there though. I will go into His arms and into the place where nothing would be screwed up. Where I'd be happy eternally and nothing could get me. _

_But for now, I had to go back into the darkness. _

_Into the pain, the suffering, and the hurt. _

**I really liked this one. Hope you guys liked it too. Review please…And instead of doing sneak peeks, I'm just going to upload it ASAP. **


	13. Catch Me

**READ: Go to the file 'You Decide' and VOTE for my next story in your review! If you liked 'The Bet' trailer, go to my youtube channel [Link on page]. The series already started. **

Chapter 12

Once we all got to the hospital, people that Lilly knew slowly started to come. Every single one of them were freaking out and crying – Except Ryan.

Miley was most scared though. She kept muttering 'I should've stayed there' over and over. Mr. and Mrs. Truscott came and thanked Demi and I for calling 911 and insisted we go home. Demi went and said she would be back in a few hours, but I stayed.

Miley walked towards me and sat in the seat Demi had been sitting in.

"Joe?" She whispered.

"Hm?"

"I-I'm sorry for always acting like such a snob around you. It's just…When you and Lilly broke up I saw what happened to her. I saw how much you changed her and how broken she was. But, here, take this. She told me to give this to you when I thought it was a good moment." Miley explained, holding out what I thought was Lilly's journal.

I slowly extended my hand out taking it. "Is this her journal?" Miley nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Read it." She said, and returned to her seat. I looked down at my hands, starring at the cover. _Lilly's Journal_ it read. Did I really want to know her feelings and secrets? I knew there were a lot about me.

I opened the journal anyway. Lilly said she wanted me to read it.

_Monday, November 15__th_

_After Joe broke up with me, it was like the floor fell underneath me. And then there were just those few friends that were like a balance beam trying to keep me stable. But if I made one slip I'd fall into the darkness because Joe – the floor – wasn't there to catch me anymore. _

_Tuesday, November 16__th_

_I found out that a fight is like a cut. Every time we fought the cut would get deeper. The first few times would heal then fade. But we kept fighting. I accuse, he defended. Every time the cut go deeper. Finally it was too deep to heal or disappear. It stayed. I was scarred for life. __**(A/N: Credit to NileyWorldTV on youtube for the sort of cut theory ((Her series Remember December)) in this entry)**_

___Thursday, November 18__th_

_I saw Joe today. Ever since then, it's like he's been trying to build a floor around me. No, Ryan isn't a floor. _

_Joe gave me a video. It has all these clips of us when we were younger – When we were younger and in love. _

_That's the first floor board back around me. Now, there's something small there to maybe, just maybe catch me if I make that tiny slip. _

I stopped reading and closed my eyes. Every single entry that I had read – Well, three – were all about me. About the break up or her feelings towards it.

I had really hurt her. Like, really hurt her. And I just…I want to take it all back. Now. But I can't. Because Lilly might be dying.

And I'm that big of an idiot or jerk to not get her back sooner. It's been six years. Six freakin years that I could've had her in my life. I could've held her and told her I loved her or kept her safe from any guy or harm.

But I didn't. Instead I cheated on her.

With Camilla freakin' Belle. And guess what she did? She dumped me. I guess I can I know how it feels to be broken up with. Or more or less dumped.

Except I didn't love her and she didn't cheat on me. So I guess I hurt Lilly…Much, much more then I wanted to.

She didn't deserve it though. She didn't deserve any of the crap I gave her.

The doctor walked out and everybody here for Lilly stood up and ran towards him. He sighed and looked at us.

"Well, there's good new and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" He asked.

"Good news." Heather answered immediately.

"Well, she's alive." The doctor stated. Everyone started cheering except Heather, Miley and I.

"What's the bad news?!" Miley demanded.

"We don't know if she's going to wake up." The doctor told us. The relief left all of us as we heard the news.

"What?" I whispered.

"She's in a coma. Since she collapsed onto the ground, since it was on hard floor she's in a coma. We don't know if she'll wake up." The doctor explained. Heather started crying uncontrollably and I wrapped my arms around her feeling tears come to my own eyes.

"The cancer didn't affect her or the injury did it?" Miley asked. I went into shock. _Cancer?_

"No, no it didn't. The cancer didn't affect Ms. Truscott at all." The doctor reassured.

"Lilly has cancer?" My voice stuttered.

**Ugh, this was horrible. Sorry, sorry, sorry. And it was super short. Sorry again. I have had no inspiration for writing this series lately. **

**Read the top authors note too. And the Fall NJK awards are coming up…If you think this is nomination worthy, go to JonasFan101's channel please!! **


	14. Leukemia

**Alright, so I'm totally forcing myself to write this because I got really nice reviews even if it wasn't many. Buttt, **_**happy4lif**_** still holds best overall reviews =) You guys are all awesome though. Thank you. **

Chapter 13

_Cancer_. That 6 letter word had killed my grandma. And now it could kill Lilly. Why didn't she tell me?! Why didn't _anyone_ tell me?

I stared at Miley waiting for an answer. Lilly couldn't have cancer. She couldn't have that risk of dying! If anyone deserved it, I did. Not her.

Miley looked down at her shoes. "Yeah, she has leukemia." _Leukemia? _

"I-Is she going to die?" I asked her hoping the answer would be negative. Miley just closed her eyes.

"She might." Miley whispered as I watched tears form in her eyes. "She just…She just got it a year ago. When she was twenty one. She'll be lucky if you lives for another five years."

_Five years? Five years?!_ I hadn't gotten the chance to win her back. And she's not going to leave me. She's not going to leave this earth. Not until I do.

"Joe…Lilly just wants people to pretend she doesn't have leukemia. She wants to be able to live life like any other human being would." Miley whispered.

"No!! **No!!** She's not normal Miley!! She's _not_ like any other human being! She's dying Miley. She's dying. Five more years and that's it. And then she's gone." I yelled.

Miley was visibly crying now as she shook her head repeatedly.

"NO!! Stop it Joe!! Stop it. She's going to be okay. Everything is going to work out." She sobbed.

I watched her in pain as she fell to the floor. Miley was the only person that could say she had been there for Lilly regardless. She had been there for Lilly forever and they stood by each others side. It was probably hardest for her but then again, I was the one who had – and still was – in love with her and I wasn't going to let some disease let myself lose her. I was going to get Lilly back whether it be the last day she was alive or the even tomorrow. She was going to be mine again. And I was going to keep her. I wasn't going to let go of her. Not again.

I took one last look at Miley. "I'm going to go home. Call me if anything happens. I'll be back soon." I said walking, then quickening my pace to a run, out of the hospital and back home to be able to think about things.

_How was I going to get her back? __**Was**__ I going to get her back? _ _What if she died before I got the chance to say anything? _

Twenty stressful minutes later, I arrived at the apartment building, ran out of the car and up to floor seven.

As soon as I got inside the apartment I dropped all my things in front of the door and walked quickly towards my laptop turning it on and grabbing my phone from my pocket.

_8 missed calls_

It read. It was probably Kevin and Nick calling. Damn it!! I was supposed to be at my parents house two hours ago. That could wait though. This was much more important.

My desktop screen appeared and I clicked the 'Internet' icon waiting for the page to load. Quickly, I typed 'Google' into the address bar. Then 'Leukemia' into the search bar.

If I was going to try and help and possibly save Lilly, I needed to know exactly what she had.

A Wikipedia page appeared all about leukemia and I clicked on the link and started scanning the paragraph.

_**Leukemia: **__is a __cancer__ of the __blood__ or __bone marrow__ and is characterized by an abnormal proliferation (production by multiplication) of blood __cells__, usually __white blood cells__ (__leukocytes__). Leukemia is a broad term covering a spectrum of diseases. In turn, it is part of the even broader group of diseases called __hematological neoplasms__._

I blinked a few times, re-reading the definition over six times. After awhile I guess I got it a bit. Alright, not really. All I know was leukemia had something to do with blood, blood, bone marrow, blood cells (white ones), and…That's it. I guess I would just have to figure it out and save Lilly. Somehow, I would find some way to help her. Maybe I wouldn't cure her but I still wanted to be able to tell her I loved her one last time before she left. Forever.

xx

_I wanted to wake up. I did. Honestly. I just want to return to the present. I don't care if there's more hurt and pain out there. I'd rather have that then this. This just hurts so, so much. It's unbearable. All I want to do is collapse into someone's arms. But I can't. _

_Miley probably gave Joe my journal already. He knows now. He knows. And he also knows that I have leukemia. Why couldn't I tell him? I should've just…I should've just confessed. I should've told him everything. _

_Because it didn't matter that I was dating Ryan or that I supposedly 'loved' him. I just want to collapse into Joe's arms. Not Ryan's or anyone's. I just want everything to be okay again ._

_Finally, finally, I felt a sudden urge to try and do something. My body…It was being pulled away from the darkness; Away from the light; Away from everything. It was black. Nothing hurt anymore. I heard a voice though. _

_It was Ryan. _

_Slowly, I opened my eyes. _

"Lilly?" He whispered, shaking my arm a bit. I groaned. Everything hurt. "Lilly!!" He exclaimed leaning over to hug me. What was with this fake enthusiasm? I knew he wasn't this ecstatic to see me. I wasn't all the happy to see him.

"Lil, baby, I need to ask you something." He said. I groaned louder.

"God Ry, everything hurts." I complained.

"I know Lilly. Let me just…I'll get a nurse in a second, okay?" He said, getting impatient.

"What is it Ryan? What the hell is so important that you can't get me a freakin' nurse!?"

"Will…Will you marry?"

**Okay, I thought that one was good. I have the whole series planned out now! Haha, hope you guys liked it. This is un-edited. Sorry if there are mistakes. **

**And I'd really appreciate reviews!! Whoever has the most unique, they'll get…I don't know. Just type a unique review and I'll message you. Then just say what you want. Haha, I can't give much though ;) **

**Andd, I changed my username. Again. This one will stay though. Hopefully!! **

**AHH!! The Teen Choice Awards!!!!!!!!! Epic!! You guys better watch it tomorrow!!! If you saw my youtube video and you're a Niley fan…Well, you should be happy. Now, type...'headphone' in your review if you read the TOP A/N and this. Sorry it's so long!! **

**Anyways, review please!! **


	15. Alone

**Note: Changing back to Third Person (Ex: 'He looked up', 'She cried out'). **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 14

Joe let out another long sigh. He had been thinking about Lilly's death for what seemed like forever now. Closing his eyes and making one swift move, he was outside and standing front of the tall apartment building.

He looked up at the blue sky, squinting because of the sun that was shining in his eyes. Birds flew across the open area freely and quickly; fast enough from anyone and anything being able to catch them.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he got into the silver car, putting the key in and speeding off towards the hospital.

--

"How his she?" Joe's worried voice asked. A smile grew on Miley's face.

"She woke up!" Miley exclaimed.

"She did?! Is she okay? Who's in there with her? Why didn't you call me? Why aren't you in there with her?" A rush of questions poured out of Joe's mouth.

"Here I go…" She started, sucking oxygen in, "Yes she did, she's fine, Ryan, because I forgot, Ryan's beat me. Enough?"

"That jerk is in there with her?!"

Miley raised her left eyebrow. "You know, you're acting like a girl."

Joe sighed, getting frustrated. "Miley. Why the _hell_ is Ryan in there with her?"

"I don't know!! Ryan was in there and he was talking to her. The doctor came out and said he didn't want to interrupt them because it looked like they were having a serious conversation but he saw that she was awake." Miley explained.

"Oh." Joe said simply and walked towards the chairs defeated. What could Ryan be doing in there? He wished Miley would've been in there. At least he would have someone he could actually trust – Not that he himself was very trusted.

"I know I should've been in there…But Joe…I know you love Lilly. I don't see what's to not love about her. But you have to understand that even though Ryan is an asshole, he's the one that's been there for her. Not you." Miley said softly, looking down at her hands.

He let another sigh slip his lips that were shaped in a frown. _He's the one that's been there for her._ The words echoed through his head as the first time he had hurt her badly went through his mind.

"_Where are you going Joseph?" Denise Jonas asked her eighteen year old son as she saw him starting to walk out the door in a tux with a bouquet of lilies in his hand. _

_Joe smiled, "Lilly's." Just as his foot was about to set step out of the door, Nick appeared. _

"_Joe! Kevin just found out that tonight's the last night we can go to the Disney Land before it closes for Christmas." Nick exclaimed. _

"_Disney Land doesn't close for Christmas doofus." Joe rolled his eyes, smacking his younger brothers 'fro'. _

"_Just testin' ya. But Kevin __did__ say that he was heading over. You staying? We're going to party." Nick smirked. A smile grew over Joe's face. Parties were one of the things he lived for. _

_"It's on. Let me just change out of this and we can start phoning." Joe told Nick throwing the flowers to the side and running up the stairs. _

_--_

_Joe heard his cell ring as he groaned rolling over the side to pick it up. _

"_Hello?" He grunted. He heard a sniff on the other side of the line and immediately sat straight. _

_"Joe?" Lilly's soft voice answered. She sounded broken and hurt. Like she had been forgotten. It sounded like she needed Joe. _

_"Lill, what happened?" Joe asked now concerned. _

_"Joe, what day is it today?" _

_"Uh…Friday??" _

_"No. Well, yes, but the other day?" _

_"What are you – Oh shit Lilly!! I was going to go an surprise you for the anniversary but then Nick said that they were going to have a party and I just blanked." Joe explained in an apologetic tone. _

_"A party? Joe you had me worried sick thinking something had happened to you! But no, it was just a freakin' party that went before me." Lilly exclaimed, hanging up. _

"Joe?" Miley asked, waving her hand over his face.

"What? What happened?!"

Miley sighed, "Ryan's still in there with her. What could he be doing?!" Her voice was full of concern.

"I have no idea Miles."

xx

_Holy crap. _Those were the two words that were going through Lilly's mind. Why was Ryan asking her to marry her? Honestly, it's not like he even loved her. The only reason that she was with him was because…Well, she was scared to be alone. She was scared to die alone and she was scared to be alone.

Just that word made her shudder. Who wants to be alone? She didn't. And that's the only reason she was with Ryan. There was a point back then that they were happy though. The first three months of the relationship was amazing. He lifted her soul up and brought a smile to my face.

He was the perfect replacement for Joe.

That was the only reason she let him into her life. He was there for her. He was the guy she could walk past Joe with and watch his face – desperate and needy, wanting her back – stare at them in shock. He stared at Ryan with jealousy. Glares went on between the two. They were enemies.

And now, here she is two years later after getting shot, almost beaten up, stood up, cheated on continuously, and lied to getting the question she's wanted Joe to say to he for years.

But instead of Joe's freshly shaven face, shaggy dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and velvet lips starring back at hers it was Ryan's. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and 'perfect' lips were not what Lilly wanted to see when she got the question that would mark a new beginning of her life.

Instead it was the man that had broken her heart, hired someone to kill her, and screwed girls behind her back. The answer through anyone else's eyes and mind would've been obvious. But they hadn't experienced love the way she had. They hadn't fallen so hard for that one guy that any girl would've thought was her Prince Charming. Joseph Jonas was the only man Lilly would be able to call her soul mate. The love of her life.

But then again, the chances of her ending up alone and broken hearted were haunting her. She had been alone before. After the break up and before Ryan. And she had hated it. She felt un-wanted and broken. Like a rose left on the ground to die.

Why would she even _think_ of saying yes you ask? Why would you think of saying **no**? No one wants to be alone. No one wants to end up alone as an old lady, sitting there by herself. No one able to say "Remember when we went her?" or "Remember when we did this together?"

So she did what she had to do. She couldn't face her fears. The last thing Lillian Truscott wanted to do was be alone. So she said it. She said that three letter word that could end her life but save her from being alone.

"Yes."

And then Lillian and Ryan were engaged. She was getting married.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? I think it was one of my best. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I tried to get this out ASAP. So, so sorry that this took so long. **

**And who watched the Wizards of Waverly Place the movie?! I loved it. The David/Selena-ness was awesome. Even if they are brother and sister. Haha. **


	16. IMPORTANT

Hey guys. School's started again! It's harder then I thought it would be. And when I come home, I'm just too tired to write or I'm not in the mood. So I'm not quitting. Just don't expect updates close together. Maybe once a month. I'm not sure yet. But I'm so, so sorry. I know I'm going to lose readers. But I just can't do this writing/school thing. With piano and more things. I'm sorry. But please understand…

Jordan//xntlx


	17. Making Up

**I have no excuse for getting it out this late except maybe school. I am super sorry. **

Chapter 15

Ryan walked out of the room with a cocky grin, and Joe wanted to wipe that smile off his face. Miley glared at Ryan and stood up slowly. She could just walk over there and kick that guy's ass easily. But before she was less than a foot from him, Joe pulled her away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Do you _not_ want to kick that guy's ass?" Miley shot back.

Joe sighed. Of course he did. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you actually go and do it! How about you go in and see how Lilly's doing? I'll stay out here and try to find out what happened. After you come out, I'll go in and – Wait, Ryan, does Ryan know Lilly has leukemia?"

Miley nodded nervously as she saw anger flare in Joe's eyes, and before he could say anything else, she gave him an apologetic look and walked into Lilly's room quickly. Joe groaned in frustration before turning around to face Ryan.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Joe spat. Ryan smirked at the anger he had caused.

"Why does it matter to you? It's not like you're her boyfriend or her friend, right?" Ryan chuckled. Joe slowly walked over to Ryan.

"You have no right to say that."

"Last time I checked, this was a free country." Ryan stated looking up at Joe.

"What the hell did you say to her?!" He exclaimed loudly. This made Ryan laugh even more.

"Let's just say…You better not come to our wedding." Ryan concluded. Joe…Well Joe practically exploded. How did he let this happen? He knew that Lilly didn't love Ryan. She was just with him because…because she was scared. Ryan looked at Joe one last time, smirked and walked out of the hospital as Joe furiously glared him till he was out of sight.

Joe walked into Lilly's room despite the fact that Miley was still in there. He had so much to say to Lilly. Maybe too much. Just as he was about to open his mouth he saw Lilly's angelic face stained in tears. He stood there, stunned, not knowing what to say or do.

Her head was resting against the hospital pillow while Miley held her hand and tried to sooth her. Miley looked up to see Joe's helpless face. She blinked a few times, then left the room, giving Joe some time to verbalize his grief to Lilly in privacy.

Lilly's eyes stared back into Joe's as she became tongue-tied. She missed him, his arms that were always wrapped around her body, and his voice reassuring her she was loved. But she did not have that anymore.

"Hey." Was the only thing he could think to say to her as he sat down in the chair Miley had been sitting in.

A small smile grew across her face, "Hi." She replied softly, looking down and fiddling with the hem of the hospital blanket.

"You didn't tell me." Joe started.

"What do you mean?" Lilly looked up at Joe confusedly.

"About you know…the cancer. Your Leukemia." He answered, flinching, "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you!"

"How Joe?! How could you help me?! What can you do, huh? Find a cure for leukemia?!" Lilly exclaimed, trying to stop the tears that were beginning to stream out of her eyes.

"I don't know Lilly. But I could've helped you. Somehow. You could've at least _told_ me." Joe whispered, letting his voice get louder towards the end.

Lilly closed her eyes and laid her head on the pillow. "No one can help me Joe, and you have to accept that," She said, then opened her eyes, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but… Joe, you need to understand that the reason I didn't tell you or anyone is because I just wanted to _live_ life for as long as I have left to live! I wanted to live without knowing that people are just being nice to me because they feel sorry for me or have pity on me. And how could I've told you when I don't know where you live, your phone number, or your email? You've changed all of them after…you know." Lilly ended with a sob, trying to prevent herself from crying out loud.

"Yeah. I know. And, um Lilly?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I'm more than sorry, actually. You have no idea how much I regret all of this. What I did and what I've done… How I've treated you… You deserve better Lil." Joe apologized.

Lilly let out a small silent laugh through her sobs, "It's all right Joe. It's just really good to talk to you again." said Lilly, lightening up. "This is actually the most normal conversation we've had in a long time, you know. Usually it involves me like, bursting into tears or something."

"You mean normal as in like a Joe – Lilly conversation?" Joe guessed, raising his eyebrows half joking.

Lilly giggled – God, how he loved her laugh – and Joe smiled.

"Yes Joe. Like a Joe – Lilly conversation." Lilly agreed.

"Lilly? Sometimes I just wish…" He left his sentence unfinished, scared of what she would say.

"You wish what Joe?"

"That maybe you and I were still together." Joe said in a low voice, unable to meet her blue eyes with his own brown ones.

The room had gotten awkwardly silent as Lilly tried to think of a response, and Joe silently scolded himself for what he had said and done.

Joe sighed, but stayed silent hoping that maybe she would reply to him and maybe it would be a positive response. He hoped that she wouldn't laugh or tell Ryan to come in – Even though he had left – Or started talking about Ryan because Joe was just sick and tired of Ryan.

Lilly blinked a few times, still processing what Joe had just said. He wanted her back. Maybe this would be the perfect ending. She would forgive and forget, run into Joe's arms and maybe she would be happy again.

But of course, this was Lilly's life. And in Lilly's life, she'd have to face the hurt, the pain, the regret, and everything else that had caused her grief in her life. That was what she had put up with the last five years of her life, and she wasn't going to stop now because of one little comment. But that didn't mean that she couldn't tell the truth though.

"Me too Joe." she finally replied with a tiny smile. "Me too."

**I think that I wrapped that up pretty well! Again, thanks for all the support that I got on my update and sorry this took forever. **


	18. The Wedding Preview

**Warning; Un-edited work**

Chapter 16 – Preview

_The day of the wedding…_

"Miley! Oh God, Miles!!" Lilly exclaimed, trying to run her fingers through her silky hair, but then realized it was made up.

"Calm down Lilly. It will be fine. I promise." Miley replied looking Lilly dead in the eyes.

Lilly exhaled a shaky breath. _It will be fine. I promise. _She squeezed her eyes shut, but then realized something, opening them quickly.

"Do – do you think Joe will be there?" Lilly asked Miley nervously.

Miley sighed looking at her friend knowing that Lilly's hearted wanted to hear one answer but her mind begging to hear another. As she looked into Lilly's worried eyes she went speechless. But then finally, she gave her friend an answer.

"Probably not." Miley mumbled looking at her recently pedicured feet knowing her best friends heart was breaking.

The silence in the air was tense – something that never happened with Miley and Lilly. Finally, someone broke the tension by knocking on the door. Miley breathed out with relief and went to open the white door.

"Hi Mrs. T!" Miley welcomed her opening the door. Anna Truscott walked into the dressing room and stared at her daughter. She examined her carefully; physically, she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever laid eyes one. But then Anna's eyes traveled to her daughters. The blue ocean resembled Lilly's eyes quite well, but today, you couldn't even make a comparison. Lilly's eyes were dead and helpless.

Anna looked at Lilly intently for a few more seconds, and then turned to Miley.

"Do you mind sweetie?" She asked Miley, motioning to the door. Miley shook her head and smiled softly, then exited the room.

Finally the widowed mother approached her daughter putting her small wrinkly hand on Lilly's scar on her arm from the shot.

"Your father would have loved to be here Lillian." Anna said in a soft voice.

Lilly gave a small smile starring at her and her mothers reflections in the tall mirror.

For most of Lilly's life, it had been her and her mom. After her father got killed in a car accident, they were no longer a family. Anna had been a wreck for more then months. Lilly was always taking care of her even though she wasn't handicapped. She would call home on dates to check up on her or when she was with her friends. Anna would make sure Lilly kept her heart in one piece and would always be there to say something that would make her feel better. They both needed each other more then anything.

"You know he's watching you dear. Up in heaven. He couldn't be more proud." Anna continued in a whisper.

_Proud that Lilly was marrying a man whom she didn't love? _Lilly held back with her initial response and stayed silent nodding again.

Anna smiled, "Here," She said, holding out a bracelet with a blue gem, "Your father gave this to me on our second anniversary. It can be your 'something blue'."

Lilly felt her eyes cloud with tears. She tried to stop them, knowing it would ruin her make up.

"Thanks mom." She choked, putting it on. She then leaned down to hug the women that had been there all her life. From beginning to end. And end was sooner then both knew.

--

Lilly stood in front of the church doors and starred at the brown wood. She took a deep breath in and turned to Miley who stood beside her in a sparkly gold dress. Why was she even nervous? It's not like she was marrying someone she loved. Lilly sighed.

She heard the wedding music start playing from behind the door and inside the chapel. That was her cue.

Lilly looked at Miley who gave her a light squeeze on her arm and smiled at her weakly. The doors opened and she saw Ryan standing there at by the altar. She moved her right foot forward and began to walk down the aisle as Ryan appeared closer and closer each step. She smiled as she walked; hoping the smile on her face didn't look as fake as she thought it did, and scanned the crowd for Joe.

**--**

**I'm so sorry this took, what, 2 months? I apologize. Its just, I've been pretty busy the last few months. My friend moved, I have 2 tests, etc. I'll try to finish this ASAP though.**

**And thank you to 'Please'. Whoever that was. I didn't think anyone was reading this, so I just took my time. **


	19. End

Chapter 16 

_The day of the wedding…_

"Miley! Oh God, Miles!!" Lilly exclaimed, trying to run her fingers through her silky hair, but then realized it was made up.

"Calm down Lilly. It will be fine. I promise." Miley replied looking Lilly dead in the eyes.

Lilly exhaled a shaky breath. _It will be fine. I promise. _She squeezed her eyes shut, but then realized something, opening them quickly.

"Do – do you think Joe will be there?" Lilly asked Miley nervously.

Miley sighed looking at her friend knowing that Lilly's hearted wanted to hear one answer but her mind begging to hear another. As she looked into Lilly's worried eyes she went speechless. But then finally, she gave her friend an answer.

"Probably not." Miley mumbled looking at her recently pedicured feet knowing her best friends heart was breaking.

The silence in the air was tense – something that never happened with Miley and Lilly. Finally, someone broke the tension by knocking on the door. Miley breathed out with relief and went to open the white door.

"Hi Mrs. T!" Miley welcomed her opening the door. Anna Truscott walked into the dressing room and stared at her daughter. She examined her carefully; physically, she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever laid eyes one. But then Anna's eyes traveled to her daughters. The blue ocean resembled Lilly's eyes quite well, but today, you couldn't even make a comparison. Lilly's eyes were dead and helpless.

Anna looked at Lilly intently for a few more seconds, and then turned to Miley.

"Do you mind sweetie?" She asked Miley, motioning to the door. Miley shook her head and smiled softly, then exited the room.

Finally the widowed mother approached her daughter putting her small wrinkly hand on Lilly's scar on her arm from the shot.

"Your father would have loved to be here Lillian." Anna said in a soft voice.

Lilly gave a small smile starring at her and her mothers reflections in the tall mirror.

For most of Lilly's life, it had been her and her mom. After her father got killed in a car accident, they were no longer a family. Anna had been a wreck for more then months. Lilly was always taking care of her even though she wasn't handicapped. She would call home on dates to check up on her or when she was with her friends. Anna would make sure Lilly kept her heart in one piece and would always be there to say something that would make her feel better. They both needed each other more then anything.

"You know he's watching you dear. Up in heaven. He couldn't be more proud." Anna continued in a whisper.

_Proud that Lilly was marrying a man whom she didn't love? _Lilly held back with her initial response and stayed silent nodding again.

Anna smiled, "Here," She said, holding out a bracelet with a blue gem, "Your father gave this to me on our second anniversary. It can be your 'something blue'."

Lilly felt her eyes cloud with tears. She tried to stop them, knowing it would ruin her make up.

"Thanks mom." She choked, putting it on. She then leaned down to hug the women that had been there all her life. From beginning to end. And end was sooner then both knew.

--

Lilly stood in front of the church doors and starred at the brown wood. She took a deep breath in and turned to Miley who stood beside her in a sparkly gold dress. Why was she even nervous? It's not like she was marrying someone she loved. Lilly sighed.

She heard the wedding music start playing from behind the door and inside the chapel. That was her cue.

Lilly looked at Miley who gave her a light squeeze on her arm and smiled at her weakly. The doors opened and she saw Ryan standing there at by the altar. She moved her right foot forward and began to walk down the aisle as Ryan appeared closer and closer each step. She smiled as she walked; hoping the smile on her face didn't look as fake as she thought it did, and scanned the crowd for Joe.

He wasn't there.

Feeling a bit deflated, she continued walking towards Ryan. Her mother was tearing up in the front pew of the church and Lilly shot her a smile. Ryan came down the stairs and latched his arms to Lilly's right one, walking her to the altar.

"We are gathered her today…" The priest started.

Lilly looked into Ryan's eyes. Was this really the man she was marrying? She didn't love him, that was for sure, but he had inflicted so much hurt and pain intro her life. She couldn't do this.

"If anyone shall object, object now or forever hold your peace."

Lilly was about to open her mouth when the church doors barged open. Joe stood there out of breath, with several police man behind him. Relief flooded Lilly's body. This was going to be over. All of this.

"Ryan Matthews, you are under arrest!" A police man shouted, which Lilly assumed to be the head. He walked up to Ryan as well as Ryan's friend and put handcuffs on their wrists.

"Joe…" Lilly started. A smile spread over his face as he approached her.

She tried to reach for him; she needed something – someone to lean onto. All her arms touched were air. Gravity pulled her down.

"Lilly!"

--

She lay in a bed painless and emotionless. Was this what it was like to feel dead? She was alone in a world of darkness.

She didn't know how long she'd been here; unconscious. It could have been weeks, months, _years_, or even a single day.

A surge of energy ran through her. She was being pulled out of the darkness; _**finally**_.

Her eyes fluttered open as a groan escaped her mouth. The room was spinning, she felt like she was going to pass out, and something had a hold of her hand. She looked down and she saw him.

And then she smiled.

--

**I am so, so, SO sorry that this took forever. You guys deserve so much better than this, but it's all I could come up with. It's really rushed and just horrible =/ Sorry. I hope you get the whisp of how it ended though…Thanks to everyone for reading this and reviewing! **


End file.
